


down till dawn

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Christmas, Evens family is home so they need to shut up, M/M, Quiet Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even and Isak have sex the morning after christmas with his family still in the house
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	down till dawn

Christmas at Evens parents has become tradition for the three years Isak and Even had been together. They always gathered at Evens family home or his relative's home to a couple days for all the holiday festivities. And despite Isaks initial anxiety about being around Evens entire family, they make him feel welcomed every single year and he's gotten very comfortable around them. He's even been included in their family's gift giving, having his own stocking and all and it feels good to be seen.

They've finished exchanging gifts and are all playing family games, with everyone high energy and rooting for their team and when the night dies down, they watch _Home Alone 2_ , their family tradition. Isak is curled into Even's arms with a blanket over them as they watch the film with his family. 

At about a quarter after midnight, Isak and Even head upstairs to his old bedroom to settle in for the night. 

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Even ask crawling into bed. 

Isak nods and follows suit, "It was so nice tonight. I can't believe your mom still gives me so much shit, she's so sweet!"

"Well she loves you" Even smiles kissing his lips, wrapping his arm around him. 

"And you." Isak smirks. "We said we wouldn't do anything crazy." 

"I didnt, just what you deserve." Even smirks. Isak rolls his eyes and hits his chest, "Go to bed."

.

Isak wakes up early the morning, the sun still yet to rise when he feels Even kissing up on his neck and pressing his semi against his bum. 

"What are you doing?" Isak tiredly groans, turning his head around to look at his boyfriend

But instead of verbally answering, Even just kisses his lips, bringing his hand to his cheek.

"Even, baby. We can't do anything. Some of your family is still here." He reminds

Even just deepens the kiss and climbs on top of Isak and locks his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. 

"Baby...baby" He says pulling back from the kiss, glancing up at him, "Theres too many people here." Some of Evens extended family members stayed for the night and as much Isak would like to have sex with his boyfriend right now, he knows that the likelihood of being overheard is way too high and if they wake anyone up, Isak doesn't know if he'll be able to stomach it and deal with the possible confrontation. 

Even stuffs his middle finger and ring fingers in Isak's mouth, "Then you'll have to be quiet, yeah?" He challenges with raised brows and Isak closes his mouth around Even's fingers and nods. Even pulls his fingers out when Isak agrees and grabs a hold of him by his jaw, opening up his mouth. He leans down and teasingly and slowly licks Isak's lip and sucks on his bottom lip. Isak leans up to join their lips together but Even tightens his hold on Isak's jaw and keeps Isak in place. He strips Isak's boxers off and gets himself naked.

"We have to be quick, Even. I dont want anyone to hear us."

"Dont worry, I got you." He assures leaning down to peck his lips. "Now lift those legs up."

Isak swings his legs up in the air. Even ask if he needs to be opened up but Isak insist he doesnt so Even grabs a hold of his erection, lubing himself up and Isaks hole before pushing inside of him. Isak wraps his legs around him and wraps his arms around his neck and gives a short nod.

Even though they both know they can't be taking their sweet time, Even is still giving a slow and deep fuck which he knows is Isaks favorite way to start having sex but god, they don't have the time, he fears.

He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Evens deep and slow thrusts, making him full and on the verge of ecstasy.

"Fuck me, Even. Please" Isak ask, needing him to speed this up. 

Even leans down and kisses his collar bone, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" He confirms. And Even slides his arm around the back of Isaks neck and starts pounding his hips into him, his dick hitting on Isaks prostate and Isak let's out a scream.

Even immediately covers his mouth with his hand and continues fucking him, the sound of the slap of his hip bone against Isaks ass echoing in the room. Isak is moaning into his hand, which Even thinks still might be too loud. He snakes his hand out fom behind his neck and gives a firm hold onto the front of his neck, "Quiet" He warns with a tight grip and Isak nods. 

"I'm gonna let go, you gonna be quiet?"

"Yes" He nods eagerly, pushing his hair back. Even lifts Isaks hips off the bed so the lower half of his body is up in the air and Even thrusts inside of him, hitting somewhere deep inside of his boy and Isak let's out a loud scream.

"I'm sorry. Fuck. Sorry" He takes one of Evens hands and stuffs his fingers in his mouth, holding his hand by his wrist and gives a nod, telling him to keep going. He keeps a hold on Even's wrist so his fingers stays in his mouth and helps silence him but Even can't really fuck him like this when he's holding Isaks hips up with the other arm and has nothing to hold onto himself. So he drops Isaks hips, spreading the boys legs in a V. Isak is still holding onto his other hand and Even wraps his hand around his neck, not choking but also not necessarily holding a tight grip as he starts pounding into him again. He glances up at Isak whos staring back at him, mouth closed tight around Evens fingers. Isak brings his hand to cover Evens around his neck and squeezes it, indicating that he wants to be choked. 

And so Even does. He pushes his fingers further into Isaks mouth to assure he's quiet and tighens his grip on his neck and Isaks eyes roll back as he clenches down on Even's fingers. He opens his mouth to let in some air but that one second, Isak couldn't help himself in letting out a deep and loud moan. Even gives him a warning look and tightens his grip on his neck and Isak just whines as Even fucks him, stretching him with every thrust. Being choked during sex equates to less oxygen being consumed which equates to less oxygen going to the brain, equating to seeping into some kind of abyss, where it almost hurts but feels good more than it hurts. 

Even release his hand, knowing when it's enough for Isak and the bottom catches his breath. Even starts feeling himself getting close and warns Isak who looks up at him and starts sucking on his fingers, mimicking a blow job and that's it all it took for Even to come, shooting his heavy load inside of Isak causing the bottom to bite down on Even's fingers to muffle his moans as Even fills him up. Even stays buried in Isak the few seconds it takes for him to stroke Isak until hes coming and shooting all over his chest. Even pulls out slowly, watching the come seep out of Isaks wrecked hole. He pushes the come back in and pulls out slowly, absolutely mesmerized as he repeats the action. 

Isak whines and gestures for Even to come down and kiss him. Even grabs a towel and slides it under Isaks ass and finally leans up up to kiss as they start to hear ruckus downstairs. 

"Do you think we were okay? Wasn't too loud, right?" Isak ask uneasily. 

Even shrugs, "I don't think so but it's no need worrying about it now."

Isak nods and kisses Even and mutters against his lips, "I love feeling your come fall out of me" He murmurs.

"Fuck" Even moans. "You're going to get me hard again"

Isak chuckles and gives pecks to his lips, cheek and neck before there's knocking on the door and turn of the knob but thankfully the door is locked. 

"Even" He hears his mom's voice. "Are you up? Breakfast is ready."

"Will be down in a minute" He echoes back and sits up to start getting dressed but Isak stays in place. 

"You gotta get up"

"Your come is still dripping out of me" He hisses. "What am I supposed to do?" He whines. 

Even flips Isak over with one arm and cleans him up with the towel as best as he can and smacks his bum, "Okay, now get dressed before she comes back up."

Isak gets up and starts throwing on random clothes and both boys hurry to join the family downstairs. The couple isn't sure if they were overheard but the family acts like nothing happened and they all eat breakfast in peace but when Even is about to head upstairs after breakfast, and his mom ask him if she needs to wash the sheets, Even turns red and runs back up to his room to hide out. 


End file.
